


A Timely Visitor

by UnclePotoos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Eating out, Genjicest, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robo Genitalia, Time Travel Shimanigens, Trans Character, Trans Genji, because I just couldn't resist, self cest, some head canon stuff, supposed to be pwp but surprise plot snuck in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnclePotoos/pseuds/UnclePotoos
Summary: Genji meets a cyborg claiming to be himself from the future, and with one thing leading to another and the stress of his family making him desperate for trustworthy connection, and he can't keep his hands off himself.-inspired by Scuzer's love of Genji and desire for him to literally go fuck himself-





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry couldn't think of a good summary. It's Genjicest with some headcanoned plot and angst and smut so tad here you go. Enjoy.

"I still don't understand," Genji admitted. "You can't be me. You're an-a, uh..."

"Cyborg."

Genji sighed, shaking his head as he looked back up at the strange person who he’d found no long ago in his private quarters of his clan's winter castle, as if he had some right to be there. "Right, yeah sure."

"It's alright if you don't believe me."

Genji glared up at the masked man from his seat on the mattress. Beyond having a similar taste of weaponry, he couldn't believe that this was, in fact, him, a him from the future here due to a weird miscalculation in testing time travel technology. Sure, the man had already told him some things about himself that Genji knew no one else knew (a few rather private facts he’d prefer never be told to anyone), but he couldn't even wrap his head around the fact that this person was even human. Sure, they didn’t look like traditional omnics, but it was insane to think part of that body was organic.

"I can't believe it... I'm sorry but I just can't. I mean look at you," he exclaimed as he gestured at the man's form. "You're not human; you're an omnic. What makes you think I could ever believe this?"

The man sighed as he looked away, for the first time since Genji sat down loosening his strong stance. He sounded tired.

Without explanation, the man reached up behind his neck and activated something. The metal mask steamed as it popped out of its place on his face, and the gentle green glow of the visor dimmed. He grabbed the chin of the loose mask and pulled it away, revealing what hid beneath.

"No..." Genji whispered gap mouthed as he stared up at his own face, barely recognizable with the heavy scarring and the entirely of his bottom jaw made up of gray synthetic material, yet it so undeniably him. Those eyes, that warm brown hue that he's seen so many times as he preened himself before a mirror, gazed into as he talked himself up; there was no denying it was him.

But they looked exhausted. Genji rose from him seat and peered closer at his own battered face and examined the dark bags beneath. Something about them seemed dull, like something had happened that made them lose their bright luster. This version of himself, this future cyborg version, had been through a lot.

"What happened to you-to me?"

The man, the other Genji, refused met his eyes. "I can't tell you."

Genji blinked in confusion. "What? Why not?"

"I can't risk you trying to stop it. This has to happen, for your own good, and the good of others."

Now was Genji's turn to glance away. His fist clenched in irritation, thoughts racing as they tried to determine what had happened to him, what was going to happen to him, and what was so utterly important for him to become mutilated to the point of becoming a machine.

"That's not fair."

"I know," the other said. "But it's what must happen. I'm sorry."

Genji gritted his teeth, but held him tongue, because how could he argue with himself.

"Just... tell me something."

"What?" his older self asked.

"...what happened to you: did it hurt?"

The other man remained silent for a time, almost to the point that Genji thought he wasn't going to answer, but the man finally looked back at him as he admitted:, "It did, greatly."

He felt sick to his stomach, knowing now that there was something ahead for him to have to deal with. But the look in the other's eyes when he said it, they looked so lost and sad. They looked lonely.

"I'm sorry."

The other seemed surprised by Genji's remark. "What for?"

Genji shrugged. "I dunno, you looked like maybe you didn't really wanna talk about it."

His other self chuckled to himself, a slight smile creasing his face. "It's alright. It's been a while since that time. I've accepted what happened and moved on from it."

Genji nodded as he scanned the scarred face again. Now closer, he could more easily see his own features there. Some of the scars looked like they'd been fairly deep, but the worst of it was the puckering marks of burns. ’So there will be a fire,’ he thought to himself, as he continued to observe how else he’d changed.

Without thinking, Genji brought his hand up to his other's cheek and lightly ran his thumb over a particularly deep scar. The flesh felt warm and bumpy beneath his touch, and it was really only when he could sense the other leaning into his hand that he really realized what he was doing. Genji was about to pull his hand away, but then he noticed the man's eyes slip close, and an undeniable calm settle on his face.

He looked so peaceful.

No words were exchanged for some time as they stayed like this. Breathing slow as Genji kept taking in his other's face, which as he kept gazing at he found to be less unsettling and more handsome. The cheekbones still high as scarring cut through them. Full eyelashes fluttering gently as Genji placed another hand on his cheek. Upper lip rosy and soft as it rested on a dark silicon bottom up, only lightly marred by events of the past (or of his future), just as plump as the other despite not being of really flesh.

His other self was lovely, and Genji couldn't stop himself from pulling him close and kissing him. Those soft lips were so warm and inviting against his own, and the lazy manner in which the cyborg kissed back Genji took as permission to keep going. He let his kisses remain calm and controlled, maintaining a light pressure as the contact only made him want to kiss his other self more deeply.

He felt hands caress his hips (apparently his mask having already been discarded), and as he tried to be strong, he couldn't hold himself back when those hands began squeeze and gently knead his ass. His kisses became rough, sucking the dark bottom lip into his mouth and nippling the flesh. The treatment eased a soft groan from the other Genji, which went sparked a heat in the man's belly. His hands began to explode his synthetic frame, fingers running over his sturdy neck and pressing his thumbs into the soft crevice between hardened fibers.

He had no idea what he was doing. All he knew what that it felt so damn good, making out with basically a robot version of himself as the other played with his ass in a way that made him feel wet at an alarming speed. 

He let the other Genji guide him as they began to shift, and with little ceremony the man felt himself falling onto his bed with the cyborg beneath him. The sudden change of position made Genji freeze, and take stalk of the situation. Slightly sobered, he began to question what was occurring.

“Wait, what are we doing?" Genji asked as he sat up, sitting on the other's thighs, not really concerned but somewhat lost in the situation.

"I... I don't know," the other replied, voice low and thick with arousal, the delicious sound which intensified the fire inside of Genji. He had thought of things like this before, getting himself off to the thought of himself getting fucked and manhandled, but this was something else entirely. “It just feels good. Do you want to stop?"

Genji shook his head, trying to look past the bizarreness of the situation and focus on how hot the other looked, eyes glazed with lust as his lips glimmered in the dim light of the room. “I don’t think so... do you?"

"No... come here..."

The other reach up towards him, beckoning Genji back down to him, which he followed easily. Their lips found one another with ease, and it wasn't long before the two were a sloppy mess of teeth and spit. They were hungry, desperate to find satisfaction in on another. 

Genji's hips ground into his future self's groin, and the moan that slipped from his lips made him feel infinitely wetter. His other self was so eager, so willing to be touched and bitten and used. It made Genji want to wreck him.

"Hey," Genji said as he paused his kisses to breath and hover close over the man. "Do you still have... you know..."

The cyborg, though looking wildly disheveled, seemed to be still somewhat coherent. "A vagina?"

"Yeah, that thing."

"I do," the other answered, much to Genji's surprise. "I also have a penis."

This took Genji by even further surprise, making him sit up again. "Wait, what? Both?"

"The person who helped reconstruct my body gave me both,” he explained as he propped himself up on his elbows, head cocked over as if they were having a casual conversation. "It's a standard thing in omnic anatomy, and she figured if I desired, either could be removed in the future."

Genji didn't know what to make of his other self. So calming talking about his dual robo-genitalia, as if he were talking about the weather. His future self was weird, and that was saying something considering his recent internet search history.

"So it doesn't make you uncomfortable? Still having a vagina?"

"Nah," the other admitted. "I wasn't sure about it at first, but I found I didn't really mind it."

"Huh," was all Genji could really say to that. Truth be told, he didn't really feel any dysphoria around his genitals, though he kept thinking that one day he would. He just had a vagina, and he enjoyed sexual stimulation from it, both alone and in sex. Didn't make him less of a man. "Well alright then, guess we’ve got more options."

They fell back into kissing again, less intense yet just as intimate, lips slowly moving against each other before Genji began to pepper kisses down his jaw. The other relaxed into it, shifting to allow Genji to press a trail of kisses down his neck and chest. He wasn't sure if the other was really feeling it, but the soft moans and sounds coming from him were good enough in Genji's book to say that he was enjoying himself.

There wasn't much hesitation until Genji's lips hovered close to the cyborg's groin. A metal plate covered the spot, concealing what ever what hiding beneath. Unsure of how to ask, the man let his kisses dance around it, pressing and licking the smooth surface of his inner thighs. They were warm and strong beneath his lips, and they gave so nicely under his teeth as he nibbled at them.

This seemed to get his attention, as the other reached down and pressed something, causing the groin plate to slip into his body and let a darkly colored shaft slide out. It quivered gently as it clicked into place, and Genji never felt such intense need to suck a dick in his life. Meeting the other's eyes briefly, he was met with a slow nod, giving him the permission he needed.

With a skilled tongue, Genji slowly licked the underside of the shaft before giving the head a tender kiss. It was so warm and pretty, curving up delicately with arousal. While it was weird that there wasn't the usual thick scent of sex filling his nose, the shaft felt like a regular old dick, and Genji knew what to do with that. It slipped easily into his mouth as he suckled it, his tongue teasing the head and making the cyborg shiver with pleasure.

Genji placed his hand on the other's hip to steady him, feeling his hips start to buck and become restless as Genji sucked more of the length into his mouth. He liked to be in control, forcing his partner's to take the agonizingly slow pace until he let them fuck him mouth with reckless abandon.

He wasn't, however, prepared for the other to grab at his hair and roughly yank it. Pain and pleasure shot through his system, and for that moment he fell slack, just enough for the other to take the initiative and start using him for his own pleasure. The hot shaft fucked his mouth, making it hard for him to breathe, but the rough treatment felt too good to put a stop to.

Submitting to him, Genji swallowed it down, keeping still as the shaft pressed down his throat and made his eyes water. It was so uncomfortable but so arousing, and the sounds he could hear coming from the other man made it so utterly worth it.

It didn't feel like long before the man's stilled his hips and Genji felt something hot slide down his throat as he instinctually swallowed. It didn't taste like anything, but all things considered, if figured it safe to assume that the other came. When the hand in his hair finally loosened, Genji pulled off of the softening shaft and coughed, trying to get his breath back.

"Shit!" The other said nervously as he sat up. "Shit, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that. Are you alri-?"

Genji held a hand up, quieting the other as he gathered his bearing back.

"I-it's okay," he croaked, throat sore from the rough treatment. "Not what I had in mind, but definitely hot."

The other rolled his eyes, though the smirk on his face revealed how pleased he was. They reveled in the moments of quiet between them, taking the brief time to breath and smile and gently touch one another. It was sweet, despite the weirdness of it all.

"How long are you here, anyway?" Genji asked, his voice barely over a whisper as he hovered close to the other man.

"I don't know," he answered. "This was a chance thing. Really at any time I could go back."

"Anytime?"

"Yeah."

"So..." Genji began with a lower whisper, leaning close to the other's ear. "If I was eating you out, you might warp back for your friends to find you a dripping, sloppy mess?"

He smirked as he could hear the man's breath catch, obviously aroused by the idea, so he continued. "God, imagine them finding you like that, with your cock out, leakiing all over yourself, pussy moist and filthy from me wrecking you, gasping my name like a goddamn slut."

He punctuated the last part by bitting the junction of his neck, making the cyborg groan with pleasure. Genji was glad to see that he still had a streak of vouyerism in him. It was so fucking sexy.

"Bet that would be fun surprise..." Genji cooed as he pressed the other back down onto the bed and crawled back down to the cyborg's crotch once more. The dark shaft flopped over to the side, spent, and Genji nudged around it as he began to leave kisses on the soft inner thighs.

He was so pliant, spreading his thighs apparent to let Genji nestle in close to his dripping cunt. He was surprised to find it was all synthetic, but as he let his tongue circle the soft folds, it seemed like it'd work just fine. The main difference being that instead of there being the clit, his penis was there. No problem though.

Genji began to suckle on the swollen folds, savoring the hot flavorless fluids that were slowly seeping out and coating the cyborg's underside. Everything about the cyborg was overwhelming hot. How willing his body was. The soft noises that he made when he felt oh-so good. The way his hips gently rocked into Genji's mouth begging for his tongue to breach inside and fuck him good.

He was intoxicating, and Genji couldn't get enough.

He was thrown off, though, when the man tapped his head, breathlessly begging him to wait. Afraid he was making him uncomfortable, Genji immediately stop and sat up, looking down at the other with a questioning expression.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"Nope, I'm good, trust me, this feels amazing," the cyborg answered, quite honestly. "I just wanted to ask if it would be okay if we switched things up a bit?"

Genji paused, glad nothing was wrong but also confused by the request. "What do you mean, exactly?"

"I was wondering if I could fuck you, you know, before I go back."

"Oh," Genji said with a raised brow, feeling his arousal spike a bit at the prospect. He wasn't sure why he never thought about it, but here was his chance. "Y-yeah, yeah that'd definitely be okay."

"Okay," the other said with a soft smile, eyes warm and glazed as he leaned in close and gave Genji a gentle kiss. It felt so tender and sweet; it took his breath away. As they kissed, the cyborg slowly switched their positions, lowering Genji onto his back as he crawled on top.

Unlike with the other, Genji still had on his clothing, giving the cyborg the chance to slowly peel them off him between ever-deepening kisses. Synthetic hands tweaked hard nipples as they roamed the now bare chest, gently caressing the thin twin scars beneath as they ghost down to slip off his pants and undergarments.

The thick smell of arousal filled the room as Genji's crotch hit the open air, making him shiver with the sudden change of the colder temperature meeting his heated loins. 

The cyborg wasted little time getting down to business, burrowing his face into the trimmed pubes and ravishing Genji's clit. The sudden intense pleasure made him cry out, grabbing weakly at the bedsheets to keep himself grounded. His future self's tongue was sinful, teasing him yet giving him too much at once. It was heavenly.

Yet as soon as the treatment began, it stopped. For a brief moment, Genji was scared that his other self suddenly went back to his own time, leaving him alone and desperate. But as he opened his own he found the man hovering over him, eyes warm and loving as he smiled down at him.

"I'm gonna put it in now. Are you ready?"

Genji nodded silently, nervous about how garbly his voice would sound if he spoke. The cyborg smiled, and then picked up the man's thighs as he went to line himself up. 

With a slow, smooth motion, the cyborg thrust inside, and Genji could swear he saw stars. The cyborg's cock did not seem this big before, but it felt massive inside his pussy. The hot shaft made a tight fit inside him, and he almost came before the other even started to fuck him. He was determined to make this last as long as possible though.

When the cyborg got situated, he quickly got into a hard and speedy pace, wrecking Genji in ways that made his toes curl and his tongue loll. As he fucked him, the cyborg leaned down and suckled his neck, surely leaving dark hickeys as he kissed and bit him and whispered in his ear.

"Does it feel good, pretty boy?"

Genji whined at the name, one that he loved being called as he was being wrecked, and nodded fiercely.

"Good... I love seeing you like this. You're so lovely..."

Genj couldn't think straight. The stimulation was too much too fast, and with little warning he climaxed, insides clamping down tight and holding the cyborg in place until he came down from his high. He felt like he could barely breath, the orgasm hitting him so intensely that it choked him of breath. It was a great orgasm.

As he began to come down, the other continued to lavish him with kisses until he could move his hips again, only to slip out with his hard-on still intact.

Genji was about to rebuttal, tell him to keep going or maybe even off to give him a hand job, just something to help himself out. But the cyborg quickly kissed him, silencing his words. He was delicate, making it easier for the man to lay down and give into the warm embrace of his post-coital high. The other settled behind him, holding his body flush against his own and peppering the man's neck softly. It felt too good. It was too good.

"Genji?" Genji whispered, feeling weird calling someone else else by his own name, especially since they were technically still him.

"Yeah?"

He immediately felt discouraged, afraid of bringing up the elephant in the room, but he wanted to say something.

"What is this? Like, who are we, what we're doing? I'm just... I'm lost."

He was met with silence, the only sign that the cyborg wasn't asleep was the rhythmic touch of his synthetic thumb rubbing a small circle onto his hip. He didn't want to rush the other, but the silence built his nerves up even more.

“You’re me, and I trust you,” Genji continued. “But you’re me from a different time. You’ve seen and live through things that I can’t even imagine right now, and you can’t tell me about anything. It makes me scared about what you’re hiding from me."

“...I don't know," the cyborg admitted, his voice sounding just as small and insecure as Genji felt. "I wish I could tell you everything, the challenges ahead, why I'm like this, how much you'll change, the people you'll meet who will change your life so much... god."

Genji could hear the tears in his voice, and as much as he wanted to comfort himself, he knew how much he hated other people seeing him cry, so he gave him some pseudo privacy.

"You are going to met some amazing people," he continued. "Kind, wonderful people who love you."

"Really?"

“Y-yeah," even through the emotion, Genji could hear his smile. "Things are gonna be so damn hard, but I promise you, you'll be okay. You just need to be strong. Okay?"

Genji nodded, scared by the fact that things are going to get even harder, harder then having to deal with his father's passing and his brother suddenly becomes less a completely different person as he took up his father's position, but comforted by the fact that he will be loved.

They laid in silence for a long time, savoring each other's presence for as long as they could. It was weird, but it was okay. Genji hadn't really known love like this, and maybe himself was the only person who could give him the love that he needed right now.

He felt movement behind him, heard the cyborg told him he'd be right back, and then he slowly slide out of his slotted spot and walked off to who-knew-where. In less than a minute he returned, having gone to the room's private bathroom and fetched a bowl of warm water and some towels. He sat down beside Genji, then proceeded to clean the man's messy lower half up, being careful not to overstimulate him. The gentle touches were nice, making it even hard for him to stay awake. He was afraid he'd doze for a moment, only to wake up and find his future self gone. He didn't want to lose him. Not yet.

When he seemed satisfied with his work, the cyborg eased Genji's tired body under the sheet, promised to return shortly, and returned to the bathroom with his cleaning supplies in hand after giving him a chaste kiss.

As Genji waited patiently, he became anxious as he realized that the cyborg wasn't coming back. Glancing over at the floor, he found the mask that the cyborg had earlier dropped. The hard metal glimmered in soft light, making him feel calm, yet still anxious about the other man. Surely it wouldn't be left behind, though Genji had no idea if time travel even worked like that.

"Genji?" He called out, but he was met with silence. 

A sick pit in his stomach formed, and with great effort, the man crawled out of bed and hobbled over to the bathroom, picking up the mask on the way. His legs felt wobbly beneath him, but he needed to see for himself and confirm his suspicions. Hoping for the best but bracing for the worst, he peered in, and found an empty room with towels and a bowl on the counter. He hadn't been ready to deal with that reality.

With leavened feet, Genji walked back to his bed, sinking down onto the mattress with he head hung. Sadness hit him like a ton of bricks, knocking the wind out of him and leaving him wanting to cry. His future self came and went in the blink of an eye, yet he left such a storm of emotion in him. He didn't know how to deal with it. He just stared at the mask in his hands, turning it over and over in his hold and examining it, as if he'd find some kind of answer to his flurry of thoughts and fears. The dull metal revealed nothing to him. 

He jumped when he heard a knock at this bedroom door, suddenly extremely aware that he was naked.

"Y-yes?"

"May I have a word with you?" he could hear his brother ask through the door.

"Oh, yeah, sure, give me a minute. I'll be right there."

In a fairly practiced manner, Genji gathered himself back together, physically and emotionally, throwing some loose clothing on. He went to greet his brother behind the door, but in a moment of reflection he looked back at his bed. The mask was resting in the sheets, like a memento to what just occurred. He didn't like it being out in the open.

Genji joined his brother after tucking it into a drawer, with the intention to place it in his luggage so he would not misplace it before their return home.

“So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

“Genji, it's about your involvement with the clan..."

\----------

“This was where was found you, right?”

Genji nodded at McCree, scanning the ruins of what had once been his home, his clan’s winter castle. Over half a decade later, and the place still remained a charred plot, nature slowly taking back over but taking its sweet time doing so.

“Do you still not remember what happened that night?” McCree asked, trying to be gentle about it, as it had been a sensitive topic for the cyborg ever since he’d known him. The fact that Genji had even taken him here with him shocked him, but here he was, walking into the burnt remains of a massive building in search for something Genji suddenly recalled.

“I remember bits,” Genji admitted. “I remember a fire, I remember my brother leaving me there, and I remember being afraid.”

The cowboy nodded slowly. “I understand. We’ve all had at least a moment or two where we thought that ‘this might be the end’. Scary stuff.”

“No, no,” Genji muttered. “I wasn’t afraid I was going to die.”

“Oh? Why not? Had a death wish back then too?”

“Oh shut up,” Genji sneared as he playful punched his companion’s arm, still managing to find some humor in the gravity of the history they were standing on. “No, I… well I don’t know. I just knew I wasn’t going to die. I don’t know why, but something frightened me.”

“You were on death’s doorstep when we found you, Genji. Whatever it was, I doubt it’s somethin’ that’d bother you much now.”

“You’re potentially right.”

“Ah, you wound me,” McCree cried in mock injury. The man was a character, and he made some of the shittiest moments a little brighter. Genji greatly appreciated him agreeing to come with him today. “Anyway, what was it you were lookin’ for?”

“Something,” Genji answered.

“Something’?”

“Yes, something,” the cyborg repeated as he flipped over a charred pile of what may have previous been a table, or a drawer. He wasn’t sure. Either way is mostly disintegrated as he pushed it over, revealing nothing underneath.

McCree chuckled, half amused by how ridiculous the situation felt and half bewildered that he didn’t even think until now to ask Genji what they were after. Sure, they had been at a base not too far from here already, but still. “You might wanna be more specific darlin’ if you want me to be of much help.”

“I don’t remember what it is, but I know it’s here, I swear.”

The cowboy shrugged, not seeing much sense in arguing with the man about what he didn’t remember.

As they surveyed the remains, McCree showed Genji anything he could imagine to potentially have any value to him. Unfortunately, his idea of “value” seemed to be quite different from his companion’s, as he could literally feel the deadpan through the metal mask in response to most everything he brought him. Better to be safe than sorry.

When he haphazardly kicked over a barely held up heavily charred box, something that sounded like metal clattered amongst the ash. Squatting to get a better look, McCree eye’s caught a small glint, and when he shifted the dirt away he discovered what looked like a warped piece of metal. It was an odd item, though something about it felt familiar. He didn’t know what, and decided not to dwell on it too much as he called for the cyborg’s attention.

“Hey, Genji! I think I might have found something!”

The man jogged over, slowing to a trot as he came near. “If it’s another dinner knife McCree, I swear, I will stab you with it.”

“Nah, it’s something else. I don’t what it is, but it looks like it might have been somethin’ else once. Reckon you might know what it was.”

He handed the warped, blackened metal to Genji, and was surprised when all the cyborg did was stare down at it. He didn’t even turn it over in his hands, he just fixated on it, silent as a doornail.

“Um… so what’ll it be?”

Genji’s hands barely tightened on the metal as he lightly nodded, speaking quietly as he answered, “This is it… this is the thing… I can’t believe I forgot abut it I just c-can’t-“

McCree could hear the man’s voice faltering from a mile away, and he grabbed the cyborg’s shoulder to steady what was likely to become emotional babble. “Come on now, you can’t get all blubbery in front of lil ole me. Then who’ll be there when I start cryin’ for you.”

The strained laughter that came from the cyborg was good to hear. “Yes, you are awful when you cry.”

“Wait now, hold on there, I ain’t here for you to get all sassy with me.” 

The man laughed again, though looser and more free, like a weight had been lifted from the cyborg that helped me smile a bit more.

“So what is thing is anyway,” McCree asked again, still curious what it was.

“It’s a memento from a dear friend,” Genji said as he gently rubbed at the sooted surface, as if trying to breakdown to the hidden surface beneath. “Someone I didn’t know long but, I’m glad to have gotten to meet.”

“Well then,” the cowboy exclaimed with a smile. “Then I was glad that we were able to find it.”

“Me too, McCree. Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I put off a paper yesterday to write this down so i could edit it today before I lost the idea. The epilogue came to me this afternoon, but the plot about the fire is one of my own headcanons about what happened when Hanzo "killed him". Also, if I was too vague about it, this was supposed to be the night that the whole awkward "I have to kill you now" thing happens.
> 
> (Edit: Not sure if I conveyed this very well, but in the epilogue, Genji has no memory of meeting his future self, just that there was something important to him at the castle he needed to find, and McCree finding the mask triggered some memories to come back.)
> 
> Either way, hope it was a good read. Genji-on-Genji action for the win.


End file.
